1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hologram silver halide photographic material having a silver halide emulsion layer, a hologram, and a method for producing the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a hologram silver halide photographic material having high sensitivity and diffraction efficiency, providing an excellent image and having less color residue and noise in a transparent part, a hologram, and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
The application range of a hologram has spread gradually for ornamental use or medical care in recent years. Among these, attention has focused on a phase type hologram having a bright image.
In the hologram, waves of light coming from an object are recorded on a photosensitive material in the form of an interference fringe with a reference wave, and the wave face of object light is reproduced as diffraction light from the hologram.
Examples of photosensitive materials having high resolution and sufficient sensitivity which can be used for this hologram include a silver halide photographic material (photosensitive material). In order to obtain a bright reproduction image by the hologram, the diffraction efficiency is required to be high. In order to enhance the diffraction efficiency, for example, the application silver amount of the silver halide photosensitive material is increased. However, when the coated silver amount is increased, the developing speed is reduced, and it takes time to obtain the image.
As a method for obtaining a clear image having a bright reproduction image, a method for using iodination potassium before bleaching (ref. U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,441), or a method for forming a cured film after developing processing (ref. U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,879) or the like have been known. However, these conventional techniques have not been sufficient, and further improvement has been required.
Red light sources such as a red semiconductor laser and a He—Ne laser are common as the least expensive and simplest light source in laser exposure of these holograms. The sensitizing dye for these light sources is deposited in a gelatin film after developing processing and washing, and most of the sensitizing dyes cause color residue or noise. In particular, this phenomenon appears notably when increasing the coated silver amount so as to obtain diffraction efficiency to some extent, and it is difficult to obtain good diffraction efficiency.